Alduin's Bane
Notes *During the fight, Alduin has a 15% resistance to both frost and fire. *The easiest way to defeat Alduin is to hit him with a full Dragonrend shout while being high up enough on the mountain to where he can't hit you and use bows/spells to wound him. The easiest Warrior way is to use a full Dragonrend shout and stand near the place that he always lands. When he lands hit him with your shield to stun him so that he can't use his shouts. Whil he is stunned attack him a few times and hit him with your shield again. When you see the shout is wearing off then shout at him again before he can fly away. Overview *'Prerequisite:' Elder Knowledge *'Quest Giver: '''N/A *'Reward:' N/A *'Reputation Gain:' N/A Walkthrough uses Elder Scrolls to cast Alduin forward in time.]] Alduin After completing the Elder Knowledge quest you collect an Elder Scroll, and have to go up to Paarthurnax atop the Throat of the World and read it. Once used, a cinematic scene will begin. You will then learn the Dragonrend shout which will be used to defeat Alduin's Bane. Once you come out of the vision Alduin will attack you. Essentially all you have to do now is use Dragonrend on Alduin to make him fall to the ground where you can then damage him. The player is aided by Paarthurnax in this battle. After you have finally defeated Alduin, he will fly off and the quest will be over. Note: It is possible to trap both Paarthurnax and Alduin both on the ground when they are attacking each-other. If this can be done, stand behind Paarhurnax and use him as a meat shield and pick away at Aludin's health at your leasure. Use Dragonrend whenever you can and the two will become stuck on the ground fighting each-other instead of the character. Bugs Xbox and PS3 version *After viewing the cutscene and engaging in battle with Alduin, it is possible for Alduin to not take any damage whatsoever. What causes this has not been determined. To fix this, simply reload from a previous save point before the flashback then return to fight. * If Paarthurnax doesn't respond, try using the flame shout he taught you on him. He prefers to be greeted in dragon language. Once the player has done this, Paarthurnax will open dialogue with the player. PC version *When the player reads the Elder Scroll on top of the throat of the world, you may get stuck in the flashback. (there is a simple fix to this that doesnt require console commands, once you read the scroll just stand there don't move anything until you hear the fight with alduin start, then you can turn around and watch) *It's possible that Alduin won't appear after Gormlaith Golden-Hilt's warning. This causes the three Nord heroes to look to the skies for an eternity. To get out of this bug, first open the console and type: '''setstage mq206 70' This will teach you Dragonrend, which is needed for the rest of the quest. Then, to get out of the cinematic type: setstage mq206 100 You will have to do this until the developers come out with a fix. Alternatively, fast travel to another location and attempt to read the scroll. After this wait for 24 hours, and the quest should work as intended. *After you defeat Alduin, he flees but may come back with his health bar full. Fast travel as soon as you beat him the first time and Paarthurnax is done talking to prevent Alduin from coming back. *Your Elder Scroll item may disappear from your inventory over time. *No damage on Alduin. (See Xbox 360-section) To fix this, simply reload the autosave from after the flashback. This fix has only been tested and proven for the PC and Xobx version, but it might work for the PS3 as well. * Alduin may not land in the cinematic, reload to fix it. Overview *'Prerequisite:' N/A *'Quest Giver: ' N/A *'Reward:' Dragonrend Shout *'Reputation Gain:' N/A Category:Skyrim: Quests Category:Skyrim: Main Quests